A Strange Conversation
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: England finds himself having a very uncomfortable discussion with America one morning.  Rated T for 'suggestive' themes!  USUK!


**A/N: This is my second fanfic ever! Sorry for any OOCness from any of the characters!**

** Parings: USUK**

** Rating: T (for some cussing and America's little talk)**

** Warnings: boyxboy love! Don't like, don't read **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. Neither does Rihanna's S&M**

**A Strange Conversation**

England had been working on some of his embroidery and drinking tea when America had popped up unannounced much to his annoyance. After yelling at him for not calling ahead of time, England had gone back to his seat in the living room to continue his sewing and America had sat down on the seat across from him staying unusually silent. England found this strange but decided not to question him opting to relax in the peaceful silence that would not be around for long.

After 15 minutes with no word from America, England looked up to see what his former charge was doing. The American was leaning back on the chair, eyes closed with a stupid smile on his face. For a second, England thought the younger nation was asleep but America, sensing England's stare cracked an eye open and grinned. England glared at him, took a sip of his tea and returned to his embroidery.

"I wonder what sex is like," America said suddenly, causing England to nearly stick the needle in his thumb. There went his peaceful morning.

"What the hell America!" England snapped, his face bright red. "If you're going to talk about perverted stuff go visit the frog!"

"Nah, I'm cool here," America replied, enjoying England's reaction.

"Fine. Just don't bother me anymore," England said still annoyed. He tried to focus his thoughts on his stitching but his mind was bombarded by thoughts of what America had said. He was surprised that the boy was still a virgin; after all, he was not an unattractive man and despite all his teasing, America was actually very fit physically, something England always noticed when America was feeling playful and would hug him, pressing him against his very defined six pack. It was odd to him that nobody had done the dirty deed with the younger nation. After all, he had wanted to shag him senseless a couple of times himself. But of course he wouldn't do that, because he'd raised the lad. His face reddened as he thought of this and he looked at America who was looking rather dashing that particular morning. He was wearing his beloved bomber jacket, a t-shirt with the letters U.S.A. printed on it and dark blue jeans. His blonde hair had been brushed down nicely, except for that strange cowlick that America called Nantucket. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously as he stared at England with a contemplative look on his face.

"I think it must feel good, sex I mean," America continued even though England was acting as though he couldn't hear. "At least, it always seems good in the movies." England gave a noncommittal grunt, trying to act uninterested.

"People even mention it in songs," America grinned. "Rihanna sure makes it sound kinky doesn't she? Chains and whips and all that shit? I wonder what that kind of sex feels like." England thought about the sex toys he had from some of his past exploits and how he had not used them in a long time. The handcuffs had always been his favorite. He remembered America was still there and he shook his head fervently, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his head. He took another sip of his drink, trying and failing to calm himself.

"I'm tired of just wondering what it's like," America said, a sly smirk on his face. "Why don't you show me England?" At this, England choked on his tea and began coughing loudly and harshly. America walked over to him and patted him on the back until he was breathing semi-normally again.

"I'm just fucking around with you Iggy," the American laughed loudly at his former mentor's pallid face. "I'd rather take things slow." And with that, he bent down to England's level and kissed him right on the lips.

Before England even had a chance to respond, America pulled away and chuckled at the other's obvious disappointment.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8. And don't worry; I'll take us somewhere fancy, so you won't complain about my cheap eating habits 'kay?" America had that stupid smile back on his face. He waited patiently until Iggy finally nodded in agreement, still too shocked to be able to say anything.

"Yes!" America said happily as he made his way out of England's house. "See ya tomorrow England!"

The house was silent again, and England sat still; wondering what the hell had just happened, unaware that he had a stupid smile similar to America's on his face.


End file.
